Love A Form Of Insanity
by Hi I'm Cold
Summary: It's a bit wack but I'm 12. what happened in Lillian and Harold's past, a story a wrote in my on spare time to keep you people happy. Please Read, and i would love it if you would Review as well thank you, bye.


I am sorry for any mistakes I'm only **12 **so give me a break. I come from australia, wonderful country ha ha, to all those other countries (No Offence Intended) Um, I have some really big plans fort this stroy, but don't expect all the chapters to be this long, cause if you want regular updates they won't be very long if you don't mind waiting, then they'll be longer.

I hope you enjoy my story

**_Love A form Of Insanity_**

**_Writen by Cate Reader a 12 year old Genius_**

Lillian was sitting on a bench near the north side of the pond she was wondering why her parents were so worried about her getting married, It's not like I have to, is it, she thought. The idea of marriage to her was more like a business, either you like em' or you don't. Her father was really forcing her to marry soon. "Penny for your thoughts," said a voice. "What?" Lillian exclaimed. "A penny for your thoughts," said the voice again. "Where are you?" she asked. "Down here," said the voice a little irritated. She looked down and saw a frog, she let out a short scream. "Well, I've never had a introduction like that, I'm Harold," the frog said bringing his front hand forward for a shake. "Uh, hello," she said taking his hand to shake it. "I'm sorry for screaming I've just never heard a frog talk before," Lillian said. "Well most of us don't like to, cause' that the kind of reaction we get, but I like talking to humans," Harold said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scream, but I wouldn't mind some one to talk to that's not from around the castle," Lillian explained. "Well, I'll listen as much as you want," Harold said bowing down. "My ears are here for your service," He added. Lillian let out a little laugh. "What's so funny?" Harold asked. "Well to me you have no ears. So that remark is funny," she replied. "Oh, well what is it that you want to talk about?" he asked. "Well, my dad wants me to marry a prince before I'm twenty, but all the princes I've meet are all to interested in the looks, and that's just scary," she expressed. "Why is it scary?" Harold asked not understanding why it was. "Well, they take longer then me in the mornings to get ready and their continuously redoing their hair or lip gloss," She explained. "Yeah, well that is scary, I must ask. Why do your parents want you to be married so bad?" Harold asked. "I really don't know, though I think it's so I can take over the kingdom," she explained. "That's strange for me since I don't know much about royal life," Harold admitted. "Well I gotta go, I hope I see you again?" Harold half asked. "Yes, me too, see you soon Harold," Lillian said as she walked back to the castle. Lillian walked back silently thinking about why she had told a little frog all her problems. She reassured herself that he wouldn't tell any one, she hoped.

The next day she came back to sit on the bench to find Harold already sitting there "Oh, hello Harold," She exclaimed sitting next to him. "Oh, Hello," he replied. "What's the matter?" Lillian asked. "Well, my mum wants us to move but I don't want to, hopefully it won't be soon, so I can talk to you, but it may be," he explained. "Do you have to leave?" she asked. "I'm afraid so," he sighed "Can you come and talk to me tomorrow please?" he asked. "I'll try, I think I can," she replied. "Well, I'll tell you when and what time to me and mum leave," he explained. "I'd like that," she said surprised at what he said. "Is there any thing you'd like to tell me today?" Harold asked. "Nothing, new. Though I am feeling sorry for some of the animals being rented at a place around the corner," she expressed. "Well, there's a topic, and he's my opinion," he stated. They talked for the whole day, and even a little bit into the night. "See you tomorrow Harold," Lillian said. "See you too," Harold responded.

The next day, Harold was waiting outside the castle for Lillian, when she walked out the door, he immediately got her attention. "Hello Lillian," he said. "Oh, hello I thought I was meeting you at the pond again?" she asked. "Well we can go there if you want but, I thought maybe we could walk around the gardens a bit?" he asked. "I'd love to. Do you want me to carry you? No offence intended," she asked. "I would like that, otherwise I'll become very tired," he replied. So she picked him up, and put him on her shoulder. "Is that comfy?" she asked. "It is for the moment, but I'll tell you if it becomes uncomfortable," he replied. "Any where you pacifically want to go?" she asked. "Oh, not really any where that you like," he whispered in her ear. "Oh, that tickles," she exclaimed. "What?" he asked. "You whispering in my ear, it tickles," she said letting a little giggle escape. "Well, I'm sorry but if I don't do that I have to yell, and I'm sure you don't want me to do that?" he asked. "No, please whisper, I would prefer to be tickled then deaf," She replied. "Now the waterfall over near the east side is very beautiful," she stated. "Well, lets go there," Harold suggested. They walked all the way there talking about the grounds and what their like. Of cause Harold had a very different point of view cause when he went around the grounds himself he saw it from a ground view. So for him being of Lillian's shoulder was a very different perspective. When they reached the waterfall, they found a small market going on so they walked around and chose a few things that they liked. Lillian also picked a few things for Harold so when he left he would have something to remind him of her. She chose a small hand embryoid cloth the size of a handkerchief, as well as a small token in the shape of a tiara, since she always has to wear one she thought that might remind him of her. The other then was only a piece of wood with the words 'Friendship Never Dies Love Lillian' she thought it was very personal. Since Harold was her only true friend, besides some five years ago, she felt that she needed him to know that. After spending some time there, they went away from all that commotion, to a quiet spot about half an hour away. That's when Harold said that he and his mother would be leaving early tomorrow morning, Lillian was glad that she'd bought those tokens that afternoon, she gave them to him. He was very pleased and said that he would never forget her, she said that she would never forget him either. Lillian said that she hoped that they might me further on in life. Harold hoped so to, they both tried to create as many memories that afternoon, and well into the night, they didn't realise what time it was until they heard the rattle of metal from guards searching for Lillian. They quickly ran to the pond where Lillian said goodbye to Harold, and said that she would try and be there in the morning before they left. They said their goodbyes just in case, and went their separate ways, she let herself be found by the guards not caring, she felt as if half of her heart was leaving tomorrow, Harold was the only person she knew that truly understood her. He would just sit there and listen, or tell her when she was being stupid, and give her his personal opinion not the opinion she wanted to hear which is what every one else does. She really felt like she would never heal. She dragged her empty body back to the place she calls home, the place she's always lived, for she has never known any other. The emptiness of her life just enter her mind and her heart, she just realised how bloody empty her life was the only reason half the people tried to be friends with her was because she was the princess, not because she's Lillian, but because she's the Princess of the Kingdom. She thought that every one was friends with her because it was her, not a name. She sulked off to bed without any dinner, eating wouldn't fill the hole in her heart, it would only make it bigger.

The next morning, her mother and father were very concerned, because when they woke up their daughter was gone. Lillian, of cause was saying goodbye to Harold. She told him that it felt like she was losing a piece of herself for no particular reason, but that goodbye was the hardest she'd ever had to do. What she didn't know was that when Harold got to his new home he was going to see the Fairy God Mother, so he could turn into a human, so he could talk to Lillian as her type. He was willing to pay a large amount, even do something dramatic, but all he wanted was to live a wonderful life with Lillian. As he travelled he saw many fantastic sights but to him, he was on a mission. Nothing else mattered he had to get to the Fairy God Mother's Cottage, nothing could stand in his way, except for maybe a bus or a train, or even a lion, but you know what I mean. It took him four months to find the Fairy God Mother's Cottage, it took him another two weeks to find the courage to walk in there, he had the courage to do it for Lillian, but it was the Fairy God Mother that scared him. What if she said 'No' or 'Why would she ever want to marry you?' he wouldn't be able to stand the pain, but he got in there. He also got to see the Fairy God Mother.

"Um, Fairy God Mother?" he asked from the door. "Yes?" she asked. "Um, I was wondering if you have a potion that can transform me?" he asked. "Transform you into what, a plant, an animal, an object, what?" she asked. "Into a human," he replied. "I believe so, but unfortunately I need to know why, it's just protocol," she replied. "Oh, um," he hadn't been expecting this "It's for a young beautiful Princess I know," he replied fairly quickly. "Ahhh, yes the usual love, I sorry though I can't give a potion that takes fifteen years to make out of my sight very easily. You'll have to make a deal. You give my son you first daughters hand in marriage, and your debt will be repaid. Deal?" she asked holding out her hand. "D-D-Deal," he replied taking her hand and shaking it. "Thank you now if you'll sign this agreement you can become a man," He walked over to the small table, grabbed the pen quickly read over all the agreements then signed. "Thank you, here's your potion, drink ¼ ever day for four days of course. Good day. Au revoir," she said pushing him out the door. "Thank you so much Fairy God Mother," he replied as he was pushed out the door. "That's Okay," she replied. Harold felt a big odd from being pushed out of the Fairy God Mother's Cottage. He walked out side and read the label 'take ¼ of contents every 24 hours, any more in 24 hours is harmful any less and it may not work.' Simple he thought, you'd think the instructions would be harder. He opened the bottle and drunk ¼ of it's contents you could tell it was ¼ cause on the side of the bottle it so **¼ gone **then it would say **½ gone**, **¾ gone** then **all gone. **He didn't feel any different, but maybe it does take affect straight away.

He went back to his new house, which was a small bunch of reeves on the bank of some river. He didn't tell his mother about the potion. Because he knew she wouldn't agree with him, so he snuck it in, then to his room. He wait for 24 hours before having the next dose, then another 24 hours for the next one and the last one 24 hours after that. After the last dose he told his mother that he would be moving out of her house they said their goodbyes to each other. Harold took very few things though some of things he took was the three gifts that Lillian had given him before their last goodbye. He walk straight to bench near the river it had a beautiful landscape, he just wished Lillian was here to see it. He felt something change within him, something kept on changing until a few minutes later he felt really tall, he looked at his hands. "Oh, my god," he whispered. His hands were real human hands now, he decided to go for a walk into town. The world looks really different from up here he thought. He started to think how he will get into Lillian's castle, and get her attention. He hoped he will be able, because if he can't the Fairy God Mother may turn him back into a frog, and I really don't want to turn back into one. He decided he would go back to Lillian, and pretend to be a different man, it was his best plan.

The trip took him another three months for him to get back to Lillian. He was standing at the front door he rung the door bell. Lillian's voice said "Hello?" "Um, I was wondering can you give me shelter for a couple of nights?" he asked praying that she would let him in. "Sure, but you can't wonder around to much my parents won't like it," she replied opening the door up a little wider. "I promise I will not wonder around the castle unless, I'm with some one else," he replied. "Come on, be quick," she ushered. He quickly walked inside "What's your name?" she asked. Harold wondered should he tell her his real name like he did before or a fake name. He finally decided on his real name "Harold," he replied. "Oh, I've heard that name before," she replied. "You have?" he asked. "Yeah, but it was a while ago now," she replied a bit of sadness was showing in her voice. Maybe I shouldn't have used my real name it's making her sad. "Well, he's your room, to find me just tell a guard. They'll get me. I hope you have a good nights sleep, breakfast will be sent to you at around nine. Good night," she explained closing the door behind her. She set of at a fast pace down the hall she didn't want to be late for dinner, she got there just in time. The meal they had was none different from any other, barely any talking, and every one staring into their plates. Lillian ate her dinner quickly, so she could go up to Harold and ask if he needed any dinner. She knocked on the door softly. "Come in," he said from behind the door. She walked inside a closed the door after her "Um, would you like some dinner, there's probably some spare food in the kitchen I could get you?" she asked. "Um, yes I would love some food, do you have any spare clothes, I mean any that would fit me?" he asked. "Um, I think we have some old spare clothes, I hope you don't mind in they're old?" she asked. "No as long as they're clothes," he replied. "Okay I'll go get some food and some clothes, see you in a minute," she said walking out the door. She walked down to the kitchens in a flash, she then walked all the way back extremely fast as well. She knocked on his door once again he said "Come in," but she had to reply. "Can you open the door my hands are full," seconds later he opened the door. "Sorry, I didn't think your hands would be that full," he offered to put the meal on the small table "It won't fit," she said. She put it on the bed, then put the first course on the table. "Here, have a drink, the food is really nice," she explained sitting on one of the chairs surrounding this small table. "Thank you," he replied sitting on the other chair. She watched him eat, he ate with a certain grace most people didn't, she like that, she was thinking that this Harold was very similar to the frog Harold she met about a year ago. So she easily accepted him into her life.

A few weeks later Harold suggested that the two of them go out of the grounds, Lillian agreed so the two of them, walked out. Lillian suggested that the go to the beautiful waterfall, Harold agreed, he felt bad not telling her about him being the same Harold she'd met a year earlier, but he figured that as long as she was happy, is pain was nothing. Again the little market was one so the two of them spent lots of time just walking around, Lillian put her arm threw his and kept it there for the rest of the day, she liked looking at all little things you could but, at a very cheap price. It reminded Harold about the three things she'd given him, and that made him sad, but the thought of being with her here and now, cheered him up a lot. "What did the croaking frog say to her friend?" Harold joked. "I don't know" Lillian replied trying hard not to laugh already. "I think I've got a person in my throat," He replied, as they burst out laughing afterwards. After the market died down and most of the booths were closing they went to the waterfall. They spent some time talking and the rest of it splashing each other, I don't mean they totally got in the water but Lillian found something to tie her dress up to about knee height, so she went wadding in the pond and of course, Harold went and splashed her so they had a splashing fight. They both got soaked, so they tried to dry off, though unfortunately Lillian's dress material was too heavy t dry off quickly so she was wet for the rest of the day. So they tried to spend the rest of the day standing, but for Lillian that was hard because her dress was very heavy on the bottom. So they had to sit down then stand up, so Lillian was becoming very tired. On their way back to the castle, Harold saw a shine coming from a nearby bush he walked over a saw a necklace tangled in the branches. Harold bent over and untangled the necklace, it was a small circle made out metal with two petal shapes on the left and right sides, it also had a small tear shaped form at the bottom. He thought it was beautiful, though he would never use it. So, he got up turned around and gave it to Lillian. "Oh, thank you," she replied. "I found it in the bushes," Harold said. "Oh, you must have a good eye then," she joked. "Oh, yes one of the best," he replied clipping the back of the necklace around Lillian's neck. Lillian giggled "What?" he asked. "That tickles," she replied trying to hold in her laughter. Harold remembered the last time she said that, the time he was sitting on her shoulder. The necklace looked a bit old and worn out, but Lillian didn't seem to mind. When they got back to the castle, they went in a back way "It's very dark in here isn't it?" asked Harold. "Yes, it is," Lillian replied. They darkness was slowly fazed out by the light, which was coming from a lamp just near the door. They walked through "I'll bring you some dinner in about an hour, and some more clothes, see you later," Lillian shouted down the hall. "Yep, see you later," Harold replied.

Lillian went straight to the dinning room, she was already late. When she got there he parents were already onto their entrée, she quickly sat down in her place. "And, where have you been?" asked her father. "Um, I was out at the market," she replied starting her soup. "It wouldn't take you that long to come back from the market, besides it finish around two," he said starting to become irritated. "Darling, calm down, it's nothing," her mother said calmly to her husband. He looked at her "I'm trying," he replied. He looked at Lillian sternly "Oh, and by the way what happened to your dress?" he asked, then went back to eating his soup. During dinner he wouldn't look at her, so no one talked. The moment Lillian was allowed to go she did, she went straight to the kitchens for some food, then to the missing clothes box in the laundry. After, she raced up to Harold's room. She tried knocking on the door but her hands were full, so she used her hip to opened the door slowly "Hello?" she asked. "Ah, yes come in," Harold said. She plonked the things down as soon as she could. "Brought you some stuff," she said. "I can see," Harold replied staring at the food and clothes. "Well let's start with the food," he said, picking it up and putting it on the table. "You want any?" he asked. "Oh, no. thank you, just had mine," she replied. "Well, I'm going to have some, thank you, for all that you have done for me," he said looking at her. "Oh, that's okay. I'm here to help," she replied sitting on the bed, watching him. Harold ate the food quickly, then he looked at the clothes, they all seemed very special, each one was very different. "Where did you get the clothes?" he asked. "Oh, I got them from the old missing box down in the laundry," she replied "I hope you don't mind them coming from there," "No, as long as they fit I don't," he replied as he put them against himself. He liked one of them and wasn't sure if it would fit "Um, could you face the wall?" he asked Lillian. "Oh, yeah," she replied turning to face the wall so he could get changed. He quickly took of his shirt, and slipped the new (well to him) shirt on. "You can turn around again," he said. Lillian turned to face him, she let out a little laugh. "What this time?" Harold asked. "You haven't done it up at the back," she replied getting up to do it up. "Thanks," he replied sitting in the bed. "Lillian, I know this wonderful lily pond just out of the grounds, do you want to go tomorrow?" he asked. "Yes, I would love to," she replied taking his hand. She caressed it softly "Should we take some lunch and have a picnic?" she asked this time. "Well, we'll probably be spending a lot of time out there so I would say so," he replied. "I'll get it ready in the morning if you'd like to come down after breakfast we can chose a few extra things?" she asked. "Well, there are a few things that I like," he replied. A loud bell rung, it was 10 o'clock. "I'd better get going, see you tomorrow," she said walking out the door. "Yes, see you tomorrow," he replied. Flopping down on the bed. Love had just touched his heart. He opened the top draw on his bedside table, it held the three tokens Lillian had given him, he always had them close to his bed. He looked through the rest of the clothes, but he found he couldn't concentrate, so he went to bed knowing that an early night would help for the big day tomorrow. He got into a what looked like a worn out set of clothes, they felt very comfy so he decided that they will be his PJ's.

Then morning came up bright and early, Lillian was already up and doing stuff when Harold got to the kitchen. "Hello," he said in a very polite manner. "Hello Harold," she replied turning around. "How'd you know it was me cause you're the only person I know that breathes that heavily," she replied. "Observant of you," he said looking at what was inside the basket. There were sandwiches of course some flavoured drink, some short bread, more biscuits and some chocolate. "Is there any thing else you'd like to add?" Lillian asked. "Um, not that I know of," Harold replied. "Though what kind of drink do you have there," he asked. "Um, it's, I think cordial," she replied. Harold nodded "I'm just going to take a last look around to see if there's any thing else I want to take," he said walking over to the cupboard near the door and slowly making his way across. "Would you like some help?" asked a voice in his ear. "Well you could, if you knew what I was looking for," he replied. "Then tell me," she replied, putting her hands on his shoulders and massaging them. "That's nice," he said in a dreamy tone. "Well I'm glad at least one of us is liking it," she replied. Harold got up turned around to face her, grabbed her waist and let her fall, of course he held onto her to make sure she wouldn't fall. For the media the pose they were in would have been priceless, luckily, they weren't there, but the doors burst open, her father stormed in her mother following close behind. Lillian pulled herself together and got out of Harold's grasp which was easy since he had half let go himself. "What is this?" her father growled. As he threw down the morning paper, that said in big letters 'Princess Finds New Love' with a picture of her a Harold playing in the waterfall. The whole front page was taken up with that one article. "What have I told you about image," her father said pacing up and down. "That your image needs to stay strong, and never weaken," she replied solemnly. "And you can never let the media into your personal life," he said as he stormed out of the kitchen. Her mother stood there staring sadly at her daughter. Lillian turned to Harold and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen," "That's okay these things happen, you can't do much about it," he replied. "You still want to go to the lily pond?" she asked. "You bet," he said picking up the basket and heading to the door.

On the trip there Harold asked Lillian "Why is your dad so up tight about the media?" "Well, he's had bad experiences with them, so he doesn't like them getting into our personal lives," she explained. "Oh, well I'm still sorry for getting you I trouble," Harold said softly. "Nah, it's okay, Dad can sometimes overreact," Lillian said. Harold smiled, Lillian smiled back, her eyes then quickly darted to the flowers. "Oh, my. All the flowers are blooming," she said half surprised. "Aren't they usually," he asked. "No, they usually don't start blooming until next week," she replied. "Obviously you come down here a lot?" Harold asked. "Yeah, from time to time," she replied. "This is a nice spot right next to the pond," said Harold. "Do you want to set up our picnic here?" he asked. "I'd love to," Lillian replied sitting down. Today she'd decided to wear a lighter dress, it was a beautiful mellow yellow colour. Harold sat down and set up the picnic blanket, he didn't bother putting out the plates yet. "Any thing you want to do?" Harold asked. "Um, take a look around, I guess," she replied getting up. "Left or right?" he asked. "Left," she replied walking in a general left direction. They walked around looking at all the flowers and different types of plants. Till' they reached a path that was covered by mud. "Do you want to turn back?" Harold asked. "Not really cause' there's a interesting plant on the other side," she replied. She grabbed a stick and poked it in the mud, she took it out. "The mud's fairly deep," she said. "Well I can carry you across if you want?" Harold asked. "Well, if it's my only way of seeing that plant without getting this dress dirty. I guess you'll have to," she said. He held a arm behind her back, and another behind her knees. And she virtually sat down in his arms. He carried her across to the plant. "Oh, this is a very interesting plant," she said as she picked some and put it in her dress like a brooch. "Carry you back?" Harold asked. "Yes, of course," she said pretending to fret. When they got back to their blanket, they found some birds eating their basket, well at least seeing if it was eatable. "Idiotic birds," Harold sighed shooing them away. "Oh, well there goes are chase for the afternoon," Lillian said sitting down. Harold raised an eyebrow. "Oh, don't worry," she said shaking her head. Harold sat down next to her, he reached into he basket and pulled out a sandwich. "Is this one yours," he asked. "Well there both the same so, no not really," she replied. He shrugged and took a bit out of it "Mmm, Delicious," he commented. "Thank you," she said, as she reached into the basket and pulled out the other sandwich. After they finished their sandwiches, they walked around the lily pond "Do you ever want to get away from royal life," Harold asked. "Always, it's so stressing. You have to keep your image good, keep the kingdom running, make sure you have enough money to buy land, to negotiate with kingdoms. All that kind of stuff," she replied. "That sounds very hard," he said turning to face her. "Well, sometimes yes," she replied. "But, you're the head of a nation. Without you, your kingdom is chaos," she replied. "I believe that a kingdom could live without chaos, and without a king or queen, but they'd have to have a large committee to organise and arrange all the meetings and negotiations," Harold pondered. "But they may take a long time to make a decision, also how would you pick who was on that committee?" Lillian asked. "Well, the villages could vote," Harold suggested. "That sounds to hard," Lillian replied. "Well, it does have to happen it's just a plan," Harold said. "I know. Can we start heading back to the castle?" Lillian asked. "Sure," Harold replied.

It's taken me about two weeks to right this part of the story and I have a hell of a lot more to go so stick around. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but it may take a while.


End file.
